Howl of the Halfa
by Vladdywolfire
Summary: A girl comes to live with the Fenton's;she's half ghost,and Vlad, comes for a visit, but he's up to something.
1. Chapter 1

**Howl of the Halfa **

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**Athena Masters/Wolfmoon, Luna Smith, Rusty, and The Green Ninja belongs to me, so no stealing them from me.**

Saturday in Amity Park Danny, had been hanging out with his, two best friends Sam and Tucker all day. He's home now he came in the living room his sister, mom, and dad are in the room; his, mom saw him come in the room. "Danny and Jazz, your dad and I have something very, important to tell you guys", she said to them.

Danny, sat down on the couch next to Jazz; she, put her book down that she's reading; they, wonder what their, mother wanted to them that's so important. "I got a phone called this morning that my good friend Luna Smith, have passed, last night", she said to them; Maddie, looked like she was about to cry.

"Luna's got a daughter name Athena, she's thirteen years old; I promise her, that Jack, and I would take care of Athena". "If anything should happen to her", she said to them; "so that's why you and dad were, carrying a couple of boxes upstairs earlier today", said Jazz to Maddie.

"Yes, she be staying in the bedroom down the, hall from Danny's, room", she said to her. "She be here tomorrow afternoon, so I want the whole Fenton, family to, be nice to her", said Jack to them. The next day Danny, went to the Nasty Burger with his friends he, told them about the girl that's coming to live with his family. "It's sad to what happen to her maybe she's nice", said Sam, to Danny, "have any, idea what she may looked like?" Tucker asked Danny.

"I don't know what she looks like and till I meet her, and maybe she's nice", he said to them, they left the Nasty Burger and went to Danny's house. They came in the living room they notice a tall girl not wearing any makeup, sitting on, the couch next to Maddie.

Her eyes are dark brown, her hair is black in two big braids, and she's wearing a green shirt, gray overalls, and purple and white sneakers. Maddie, saw that everyone is in the room; "everyone this is Athena Masters, she's going be staying with us", said Maddie to them. "Athena, this is my: husband Jack, my daughter Jazz, my son Danny, and his friends Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley", she said to her.

"It's very nice to meet everyone and thank you for letting me staying, here", she said to them; "I'll show you to your room", said Maddie to Athena. They got up from the couch; Athena, grab her book bag up from, the floor she followed Mrs. Fenton, upstairs down the hall. And into the room where Athena's, things are at; "if you need anything don't bother to ask us", she said to her.

Maddie, left the room to let Athena, unpacked her things; Danny, Sam, and Tucker, went upstairs to Danny's room. "There's something really odd about her I just don't know, what that is", he said to them; Danny, had got a really odd feeling. When Athena, walked by him a minute ago; "why does she have the same, last name as Vlad, what's he plotting this time?"

"And is Athena, helping him with it?" he asked, them "Danny, anybody can have the same last name, and I don't think she's working with Vlad". "She probity doesn't even know who he is", said Sam, to Danny, "maybe you're right about her", he said to her. "I can't believe it that she's a tomboy!" said, Tucker, to them "so, what if she is a tomboy she's a unique individual", said Sam to Tucker.

Athena, had finished unpacked her things, and putting them where, she wanted them at in the room. She was now sitting at the desk drawing a picture; she had gotten the same odd feeling from Danny, when she walked by him earlier. Athena, shares a secret with her mother and Mrs. Fenton, that she's, half ghost; Danny and Tucker, started talking about Paulina.

Sam, got really bore of them talking about that shallow girl Sam, got up from Danny's, bed and left his room. She walked down the hall to Athena's, room; she had hear and smell someone coming, down the hall and now that person is, standing there in the doorway. Athena, looked up and saw Sam, standing there "hi, Sam", she said to her "hi, is it all right if I come in your room?" she asked her.

"Yes, you can come in my room", she said to her Sam, came in Athena's, room she looked around the room for a bit. She notice the drawing that she's working on "awesome drawing!" she, said to her "thanks!" she, said to her. Sam, notice a picture and a small gray wolf stuffed animal sitting on the, left corner of the desk "is that your mother with you in the picture?" she asked her.

"Yes, that is my mom she was kind and lovely person she, taught me a lot of things", she said to her. "You must really miss her", she said to her "I do really miss her, but I know that she'll always, be in my heart and mind", she said to her. "Did she give you the small stuffed animal?" she asked, her "no she didn't give it to me".

"A friend of hers give it to me when I was a baby", she said to her they talk some more, for a bit later Sam, left Athena's room. And went back to Danny's, room; Athena, went back to working on her drawing; Sam, came back in Danny's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sam, where did you go to?" Danny asked, her "I went to Athena's, room we talked, for a bit"; she said to him she told them what they talked about. "It's sad that her mother is gone", said Danny, to them "she seems to be, taking it well to what happen to her mother", said Tucker to them. "That must be her way of mourning her mother, but you two should have, see the drawing that she's working on", she said to them.

"That's neat that she's an artist", said Danny, to them; they play some video games for a while. Later Sam and Tucker, left Danny's, room Fentonworks, and went home; later that night Athena, sneak down to stairs. To the Fenton's, lab she quietly said, "ghostly moon!" her white rings appear, turning into her ghost form. She fly fast through the Fenton's, ghost portal, and into the Ghost Zone; she pass Clockwork's Tower to, a part of the zone that not many ghosts' go to.

She slow down she came to a cave she went inside it she came into a parlor; sitting in a purple armchair is a medium size ghost. His hair is light brown in one big braid his eyes are completely purple; he's wearing a red cloak, a red kimono, and black sandals. He looked up and saw her standing there in front of him "hi, Wolfmoon, are you ready to train", he said to her. "Hi, Rusty, I sure am ready you train with you", she said to him; he got up from his chair he led her to his training room.

As they trained; Vlad Plasmius, is in the Ghost Zone doing business with Skulker, they, both had notice that fast blur that flew by earlier. "There're rumors going around the Ghost Zone about a ghost with yellow eyes, I'm going to hunt it and put it on display", he said to him. Vlad, was thinking about what Skulker, just said to him Vlad, got an idea; "Skulker, I want you to followed that blur". "And see where it comes out at", he said to him "fine I do what you want, Plasmius", he said to him with that said Vlad, left Skulker's Island.

He fly back to his ghost portal he fly through it, and came into his lab he turned back to his human form. He left his lab and went up to his study he sat down in his leather desk chair, he work on some paperwork for a while. Back at Rusty's, he's got her pinned to a wall in the room "you're pinned, so what are you going to do", he said to her. She smirk at him she let out a ghostly howl sending him flying away from her, and freeing herself from the wall Rusty, came back to her.

"Very good Wolfmoon, you're getting really better with your ghost powers, and how's the Fenton's, treating you", he said to her. "They're been treating me as I'm part of their family", she said to him, "that's good that their taking good care of you", he said to her. "It is I'll see you later Rusty", she said to him she left his cave, and fly fast back to the Fenton's, ghost portal.

Skulker, been waiting for his prey to come his way he saw the fast, blur fly by him he followed it; she came to the Fenton's, ghost portal. She went through it she came out into the Fenton's, lab she turned intangible, and phase through the ceiling she phase out into her room. She come unintangible and turned back to her human form; she grab one of her books' from the bookcase. She sat down on her bed she read for a while; Skulker, came out of the ghost portal.

When he saw where he's at he grin at this he went, back into the Ghost Zone he came out of Vlad's, ghost portal. He phase up through the ceiling he phase out into Vlad's, study; he notice him standing there in front of him. "Well Skulker!" he demanded from him "it came out of the ghost child's portal", he said to him; Vlad, didn't need Skulker, at the moment.

So Skulker, went back to his home in the Ghost Zone; "I guess it's time that I visit my good friend Jack Fenton", he said to himself. He let out an evil laugh; Monday morning at Fentonworks everyone's eating breakfast when Jack, announce happily to them. "Vladdie, is coming to visit us!" Athena, notice that Danny's, got angry looked on his face, when Jack, mention that to them; "Mr. Fenton, who's Vlad", Athena asked Jack.

"Vlad Masters, he's my best friend from college", he said to her; after breakfast all the kids' went to school; Danny, met Sam and Tucker, at his locker. "So how are you and Athena, getting along?" Sam asked, Danny, "we're getting along just fine she's nice, quiet, and to herself". "But the bad thing is that Vlad, is coming to visit I know that he's up to something", said Danny, to them "it's Vlad, he's always up to something that's not good", said Sam to them.

"Of course, he's always doing something that involves, getting you as his", said Tucker to Danny. "He serious needs to get a cat", said Danny, to them they bust out laughing about, what Danny, just said to them they went to English.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon Athena, is first one to come home from, school she caught a smell that she didn't like it at all. She came in the kitchen she saw Maddie and Jack, sitting at the table, with a man that she never see before. His hair is white in a ponytail a white goatee his eyes are dark blue he's, wearing a fancy black suit, a white dress shirt, a red bowtie, and black dress shoes.

Maddie, notice Athena, standing there in front of them; "hi, sweetly how, was your first day of school go?" she asked her. "It was fine", she said to her; Jack, introduce Athena and Vlad, to each other; "I hear about what happen to your mother". "You must really miss her", said Vlad, to Athena; she let out a very angry growl at Vlad. He raise an eyebrow at her he wonder why she just growl at him for; Athena, left the, kitchen in a hurry; Maddie, wonder what the matter is.

She went after her; Jack, went down to his lab to work on a new ghost weapon; Danny, is home now he came in the kitchen. He notice Vlad, sitting there at the table "I know that you're, up to something!" he, said to him "am I Daniel!" he, said to him. Danny, narrowed his eyes angrily at Vlad; Maddie, came in Athena's, room "why, did you growl at Vlad, for?" she asked her. "I don't know why I did that to Mr. Masters", she said to her, "Vlad's, nice he would not hurt anyone just come back". "Down stairs and talk to him", she said to her "all ok I'll back down stairs, and talk to him I'll tried not to growl at him again", she said to her.

They left Athena's, room as they walk down the stairs Maddie, whisper to Athena; "so how's training with Rusty, going?" she asked her. "It's going great I'm getting really better with my powers", she said to her; they came back in the kitchen. Danny, is still standing there with an angry looked on his face; Vlad, was about, to say something really sarcastically mean. But didn't when he saw Maddie, came in the room; Vlad, stared lovely at her; "Mr. Masters!" he, hear he looked to his left. And saw Athena, there next to Maddie; "I want to apologized, for growling at you a minute ago I didn't mean to", said Athena to Vlad.

"I accept your apology and think nothing about it my dear", said Vlad to Athena; Maddie and Vlad, went down to the Fenton's lab. "Did you really growl at Vlad?" he asked, her "yes, I did there's something about him I don't like, but I do not know". "What that is", she said to him; they left the kitchen, and went upstairs to their rooms.

Later that evening Vlad, sneak down to the Fenton's, lab; "trying to steal my parents inventions again Plasmius!" he hear. Vlad, turned around and saw Danny, standing not far from him "why Daniel, why would I do something, like that to my good friend Jack", he said to him. He smirk at him Danny, narrowed his eyes angrily at him, they were about to fight when at that moment. Athena came down to the Fenton's, lab she walked straight to, the Fenton's, ghost portal which is open. She was about to go in it when she hear; "what do you think you're doing?" her, eyes flash ghostly yellow in an annoyance.

At this her eyes went back to normal she turned around, and saw Vlad and Danny, standing there not far from her. "I really don't know what I was doing", said Athena, to Vlad; she went behind a stack of boxes she waited for them to leave. When she saw them leave the lab she went running to the Fenton's, ghost portal, but she hit something hard stopping her.

She looked at what she had hit it is Vlad, standing there in front of her with a mad, looked on his face; "oh fudgeicicles!" she cried; Vlad, grab her by her left arm. He pulled her upstairs to the kitchen he sat her down the table; "Maddie, I need to talked to you about Athena", he said to her. "What was she doing?" Maddie asked, Vlad, "she was trying to go in your ghost portal, but I stop her before she hurt herself", he said to her.

"Thank you Vlad, for doing that", she said to him; Maddie, came over to Athena, she lean in close to her. So he couldn't hear them; "trying to get to Rusty?" she asked, her "yes, I was, but he stop me", she said to her. "I'll keep him busy for you", she said to her "thank you!" she, said to her; Athena, got up from the chair, and ran back down to the Fenton's lab.

Vlad, got a very confuse looked on his face to what just happen; Athena, was about to go in the Fenton's, ghost portal again. When all of a sudden time stop; Clockwork, the master of time appear in front of, her he put one of his time medallions' around her neck. "Clockwork!" she, said to him; "Rusty, ask me to give you a massage from him, that it's not safe for you in the Ghost Zone right now". "Because Vlad Plasmius, got his ghost employees' are looking for you, so meet him at the fountain in the park this Saturday evening", he said to her.

"Thanks for giving his massage to me Clockwork, tell him I'll meet him the park, this Saturday", she said to him he told her that he would. Give Rusty, her massage to him; he started time, and disappear from her; Athena, take off the time medallion around her neck. She put it in the right pocket of her overalls she went upstairs; everyone is in the kitchen; she walked pass them into the hall she made sure nobody saw her.

She send an blue ectoblast which hit Vlad's, belt which broke his pants fell down; Athena, smile at what she did to Vlad. She hear Jack, yelled "ghost!" he run by her looking for the ghost; Maddie, knew that Athena, shot that blast.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad, pulled his pants up he, Danny, and Jazz wonder what kind of ghost, did that to him; later Danny, online talking to Sam and Tucker. He told them what happen to Vlad, they had a good laugh about it, and that Athena, tried to go in his parents ghost portal. "Is she all right?" Sam asked, Danny "is she nuts?" Tucker asked, Danny, "she's fine Sam, and I don't think she's nuts Tucker".

"But I think her eyes were yellow for a minute, but I could, have been seeing things", he said to them. "Maybe you did or didn't see Athena's, eyes change color", said Sam, to Danny, "I know, that Vlad, is defiantly up to something". "But I don't know what that is", he said to them "whatever, it is just be careful", said Sam, to Danny. "I'll be careful guys", he said to them they logoff; Danny, went to bed Jazz, is already asleep.

Jack and Maddie, are down in their lab working on a ghost weapon, Vlad, is in the guest room lying in the bed reading a book. Athena is asleep; Saturday afternoon Danny is waiting for Sam and Tucker, to come, so they could hang out with each other.

Athena, is getting really annoy with Jazz, because she wouldn't stop psychological her; Danny's, friends have arrive at Fentonworks. Maddie, came over to Danny, and his friends "Danny, could you, take Athena, with you", she said to him. "Sure we'll take her with us", he said to her; Maddie, left them she went over to Athena; she, told her that Danny, Sam, and Tucker want her to come with them.

Athena, walked over to them they left Fentonwroks; "thanks, for letting me come with you guys". "Jazz, was driving me crazy with the way she was analyzing me", she said to them, "we know how you feel Jazz, does that to everyone, but she means good", said Danny to Athena.

They went to the movies they saw a scary movie after they went to the mall they hang, out there for a bit after they went to the Nasty Burger. They sat at their regular table; Athena sat next to Sam, she notice Tucker, got his, PDA out playing a game on it. "Hey, Tucker, can you find anything on ghosts' using fire as a power", said Athena, to him; he, Danny, and Sam are very surprise that Athena, just ask that.

Tucker, found the information on his PDA for Athena, "its called ecto fire there's three, different kinds: the first one is fiery hair". "Some ghosts' can shoot it and some can't the second one is shot from the mouth, and the third one is shot from the hands, but that one is really for ghosts' to do", he said to her. "Thanks Tucker, for looking that up for me", she said to him "no, problem Athena", he said to her.

"Hey, Danny, who's this with you and your friends", they hear an African American girl, is standing there in front of them. "Hi, Valerie, this is Athena, she's staying with my family", said Danny, to her; "your, a ghost hunter", said Athena to her. "How do you know that I'm?" she asked, her "it was a guess, but you should know that all, ghosts' are evil some just want to be left alone or help people", she said to her.

"They're very shocked by what Athena, just said; Valerie, left them; "hey, Fentoad, who's the baby with you and your loser friends", they hear. A jock is standing there in front of them; Athena, narrowed her eyes angrily, at him "for your information you idiot airhead I'm thirteen years old". "And I don't like the way you're being to Danny, Sam, and Tucker", she said to him; "I can't believe it that a middle scholar stand up to me", he said to them.

"You should believe it I stand up to you ugly!" she said to him he left them; "wow nice job of making Dash, totally speechless", said Danny, to Athena.

Athena, looked at Sam's, watch she notice that it's getting close to meet Rusty; "thanks again for letting me come with you guys, but I got something I need to do", she said to them.

Athena, got up from the table and left the restaurant she headed to the park; "Athena, wait!" Sam, called after her, but she was already gone. They decided to go after her they got up from the table, and left the Nasty Burger; they were about to looked for Athena, when Danny's, ghost sense went off.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am the Box Ghost beware!" they, hear; Danny, Sam, and Tucker made sure nobody is around. Danny, yelled "going' ghost!" his white rings appeared turning him, into his ghost form; he fly up to him Danny, give the Box Ghost. A couple of punches and kicks he suck him into the Fenton thermos, he came back down to the ground he landed.

Next to Sam, he turned back to his human form; they went looking for Athena; she came to the fountain in the park. She made sure that nobody is around she yelled, "ghostly moon!" her, white rings appeared turning her into her ghost form. Just then Clockwork, appeared with Rusty, she's glad to them; "have fun you two", said Clockwork to them.

Clockwork, disappear from them; "instead, of training let's have some, fun Wolfmoon, you're it", he said to her. Touching her left shoulder he fly fast up into the sky; "hey, get back here!" she, called after him. She fly fast up into the sky after him; Danny, Sam, and Tucker are still looking, for Athena, they looked all over Amity Park for her.

But they still couldn't find Athena; "my mom is going to kill me for losing her", said Danny, to them "Danny, your mom, is not going kill you we'll find her", said Sam to him. "Well Daniel, it doesn't surprise me that you lost a thirteen year, old girl", they hear they looked up and saw Plasmius. Floating there in front of them; Danny, turned into his ghost form he shot an ectoblast at him.

Vlad, dodge it he narrowed his eyes at Danny, he shot an ectoblast at him; they move out of the way fast the blast hit the ground. Danny, fly up to Plasmuis, they were about to fight when they, Sam, and Tucker notice a fast blur coming their way. The blur stop a few feet from them they're very surprise; floating in front of them is a female she looks like a gray wolf.

Her hair is unbraided her suit is one piece blue trimmed with yellow on the, cuffs are crescent moons a full moon on the chest. And her gloves are fingerless; the thing that they notice the most is her eyes their completely yellow; she sniff the air, and smile she caught Rusty's, scent behind Phantom and Plasmius.

She fly pass them she caught him "you're it now", she said to him she fly fast away from him; Rusty, came uninvisible he fly after her. Danny and Vlad, turned around to watch her go they notice another ghost in a red, cloak following her; "so Skulker, was right about a ghost with yellow eyes", said Vlad,

It all made sense to Danny, why Vlad, is doing here "you're, after that wolf ghost", he said to him. "Why yes, I'm Daniel, to see if she'll joined me and that Maddie, called me, before I came she said that she got something for me", he said to him. Vlad, shot an ectoblast at Danny, who hit him he went flying towards the ground, he stop himself before he hit the ground.

He came flying fast back up to where Vlad, is floating at to blast him, but he was, already gone; Danny, fly back down to the ground. He landed and turned back to his human form; they looked all the park for her, but they couldn't find here there either. "Why can't we find her?" Danny asked, them "I do not know maybe, she does not want to be found", said Tucker to Danny.

"She could have the power to go invisible", said Sam, to them both Danny and Tucker, bust out laughing. Sam, narrowed her eyes at them "it's possible that she could go invisible like you, can Danny", she said to him; they the park and went to Fentonworks. Vlad, had no, luck in finding that female wolf ghost, he arrive back at Fentonworks he turned back to his human form, he went inside the house; he wonder if Daniel, and his friends have found Athena.

Vlad, came in the living room he notice Danny, Sam, and Tucker sitting on the couch; "so you three didn't find Athena?" he asked them. "No, we didn't find her Plasmius!" said, Danny, to Vlad; just then Maddie, came in the room with a, letter in her left hand; "mom I lost Athena!" said Danny to Maddie.

"Danny, she's not lost Athena, is in her room", she said to him; after their fun they came to Fentonworks; Rusty, went back to his cave in the Ghost Zone. Athena, phase into her room she turned back to her human form, she grab her small stuffed animal off her desk.


	6. Chapter 6

She was now lying on her bed holding her stuffed animal, and thinking about what her dad may be like; back down in the living room. Maddie, came over to Vlad, he notice her standing there in front of him he smile lovely at her; "Vlad, this letter is for you", she said to him he take it from her. He open the envelope and pulled out a photo, and the letter he looked at the photo in it is a tall woman.

Her hair is black in one big braid her eyes are light brown she's wearing a purple blouse, and blue jean skirt she's holding a five year old Athena, in her arms. He put the photo down he read the letter after a while he, stop reading the letter he put it down. He's got a serious and shocked looked on his face; "Vlad, what's the matter?" Maddie asked, him; "Luna Smith, she wrote that I am Athena's, father", he said to her.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are very shocked by this; "Vlad, how do you know Luna?" Maddie asked, him "I know her, from when I was hospitalize for the ectoance". "She was volunteering at the same hospital that I was at she would visit me when, she wasn't volunteering there we had a romantic flame".

"One day we made love after that day I've not see Luna, for nine months, I ask a nurse where Luna, was at she told me". "That Luna had been pregnant she has giving birth last night; I went to see her she lying in the bed holding her new born". "She looked up and saw me standing there in front of her I asked her what, the baby is she told me that the baby is a girl she let me hold the baby".

"That was the last time I saw Luna, and her child", he said to them "Maddie, how do you know Luna?" Vlad asked her. "She was my neighbor and best friend, and a talented artist; she and Athena, move here to Amity Park; Luna, got a job at the art school in the city". "Athena's, a talented artist too; Luna, made Jack, and I Athena's godparents, if anything did happen to her", said Maddie to Vlad.

Vlad, couldn't believe it that Luna and Athena, have been living here in Amity Park all this time, but; of course, he did not notice them living here. Because he's always trying to get Maddie and Danny, to be his wife and son; "I know what you mean about Athena, being a talented artist". "I saw a drawing that she working on the day that she came to live here", said Sam, to Maddie; "mom and Vlad, you got to tell all of this to Athena", said Jazz to them.

Jazz, had come in the room a little bit after Maddie, had come in the room; "you're right Jazz, we should tell her I'll go get her", said Maddie to her. She left the room and went upstairs to Athena's, room; Danny, whisper to Sam and Tucker, "I wonder if Athena, is half ghost like me and Vlad", said Danny to them.

"She could be she is Vlad Masters, daughter", said Tucker, to them, "but Athena's, nothing like Vlad, at all she's kind, and respects others", said Sam to them. Vlad, wonder what Danny, and his friends are whispering about; Maddie, came in Athena's, room she notice her come in her room. "Athena, can you come down stairs Vlad, and I have something to tell you", she said to her; Athena, got up from her bed.

She and Maddie, left her room and went down stairs they came in the living room; Maddie, went over to the couch. Athena, came and stand in front of Vlad, he smile a real smile at her; she felt really uncomfortable when he did that. "You and Mrs. Fenton, wanted to tell me something", she said to him "why yes, we do Maddie, gave me a letter that your mother".

"Left for me she wrote that I am your father and that she, wants me to raise you", he said to her; Athena, thought that Vlad, was joking about this. "You're joking about this right?" she asked, him "no, I'm not joking about this my dear", he said to her.

Athena, is really shocked by this she didn't know what to say; "Athena, what Vlad, is telling you is the truth". "Your mother left a letter to me and told me to give it to Vlad, when I see him again", said Maddie, to Athena; she's totally gross out about the image. Of her mom and Vlad, making out; before, she knew it she was yelling at him, "how can I be the daughter of someone whom is so mean!"

"Selfish, greedy, and doesn't care about others!" she thrown her wolf at Vlad; Athena, ran out of, the living room and out of Fentonworks to the park.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone is very surprise at what Athena, just said and did; Vlad, pick up the small stuffed animal from the floor. "I can't believe it that she kept this wolf all this time I gave it to her, when she was a baby; I need to find her". "Do any of you know where she would go to?" Vlad asked, them "well she likes the park", said Jazz, to Vlad; he, Maddie, Sam, Danny, and Tucker left the living room and Fentonworks.

They got in the Fenton RV they drive to the park; Jazz, stayed behind at Fentonworks, in case Athena, came back there; a Green Ninja Ghost. Came out of the Fenton's, ghost portal he phase out of the lab and Fentonworks; Athena, ran to the deep, part of the park she sat down under a tree. Maddie, Vlad, Danny, Sam, and Tucker arrive at the park they got out of the RV, and enter the park they split up and went different ways.

Looking for her; Athena, is still sitting under the same tree thinking about, what she had been told tonight; of a sudden her ghost sense went off. "Oh no!" she, said to herself she got up from the ground; she hear screams coming not far from, where she's at; Sam and Tucker, are near by the same place as Athena is at. When Ninja stars came flying at them they both looked up, and saw a Green Ninja Ghost, floating there in front of them.

He was about to thrown more Ninja stars at them when a blue ectoblast hit the Ninja; "leave them alone!" Athena cried at him. Sam and Tucker, are very surprise by this; Athena, got in front of them "Sam, Tucker, cover your ears!" she, said to them; they put their hands over their ears.

Athena, let out a huge ghostly howl that send the Ninja, flying from them; Sam and Tucker, take their hands off their ears. Athena, hear and smell Maddie, Danny, and Vlad coming their way; she went running from them; "Athena, wait!" Sam called after her. But she was already gone; Maddie, Vlad, and Danny came to where Sam and Tucker, are at; "did you two find her?" Maddie asked them.

"Well she found us, but she went running that way when she hear you guys coming", she said to her Sam, pointed to the left they went the way she went to. Athena, went back to the tree that she was at earlier; they came to the deep park of the park, now they're still looking for her; she hear and smell them. Coming her way she hide behind the tree and invisible; they walked pass the tree that she's behind; Sam, stop at the tree to rest for a bit.

While everyone went on without her; Athena, saw Sam, standing there; she came uninvisible and came around the tree to her. "Hi, Sam", she said to her "Athena, have you been here all this time?" she asked, her "yes, I've been here all this time, hiding from everyone", she said to her "why did you ran away from everyone?" she asked her.

"Because I don't want to become like evil Vlad, is I want, to protect people from evil ghosts; and I know that Danny and Vlad, are half ghost too", she said to her. "I don't blame you about not wanting to be like Vlad, at all; and how do you know about Danny and Vlad, being half ghost", she said to her. "I know about them from Clockwork, who's my friend", she said to her; oh of a sudden Athena's, ghost sense went off again.

Sam, notice that it's silver white they went the way everyone went to; Danny's and Vlad's, ghost sense went off too. The Green Ninja, appeared in front of them with a Samurai sword in his right hand, he bring the sword down at Maddie.

Everyone yelled for her to watch out; a blue ectoblast hit the Ninja, in the, chest which send him flying back a few feet from them. Athena and Sam, came running they got in front of Maddie; the Ninja, came flying back at them; "who dares to attack me!" he, demanded from them. "I did!" said, Athena, to the Ninja; Danny, Tucker, and Vlad are very surprise by this; the Ninja, was about to bring his sword down on Maddie, again.

Athena, made a ghost shield around them stopping his sword again; Athena's, really mad now her eyes flashed yellow. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad, know where they saw those eyes at before; Athena, yelled "ghostly moon!" her two white rings appear. Turning her into her ghost form; Vlad, Danny, Sam, and Tucker can't believe it, that Athena, is the wolf ghost; she fly up to the Ninja.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and enjoying this crazy story.**

She thrown punches, kicks, and blasts at him she kick his sword out of his right hand, sending it flying it landed somewhere on the ground. He thrown punches, kicks, and blasts at her; she was about to thrown another punch at him when he grab her left arm.

He thrown her over his left shoulder into a tree which she hit hard, she landed hard on the ground she turned back to her human form. They were going to her to see if she's all right when the Ninja, made a huge, ectoplasmic dome around them. Danny, tried to phase through the dome, but he got shocked by it he yelled, and fell back hard on the ground; "are you all right?" they asked him.

"I'm fine", he said to them; "how are we going to get out of this dome?" Sam asked, them "I don't know, but we'll think of something", said Maddie to Sam. Maddie, used all of her ghost weapons on the dome, but none of them would break it, they're trap in this dome; Maddie, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad looked over at where Athena Is lying at they wonder if she's all right; Danny, notice that Athena's, eyes are opening "guys looked!" said Danny to them.

Athena, got up from the ground and saw them trap in an, ectoplasmic dome she looked up and saw the Ninja. Floating there watching them trying to free their self's from his dome; Athena, narrowed her eyes angrily, and let out a growl at him.

She turned back to her ghost form she shot a full blast at him; the Ninja, yelled he's got a burn mark on his right arm. They wonder how that had happen to the Ninja; Athena, looked at her hands their flaming; "I got a new ghost power!" she, said to herself. They notice her hands too; "hey, Athena's, got the third of, ectofire that's rare to ghosts!" said Tucker, to them; Vlad, thought that this is very interesting to him.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker narrowed their eyes at Vlad; Clockwork and Rusty, are watching, all that's going on in Clockwork's Tower. "You're right about Wolfmoon, getting that power", he said to him; "of course, I knew that she would I am the master of time after all", he said to him. The Ninja, fly down to the ground he floating there not far from her; "who are you?" he, demanded from her "I am Wolfmoon!" she, said to him. She knew that she got to stop him and free them from his ectopasmic dome; "hey, the name fits her she does looked like a wolf". "And there's moons on her suit", said Danny, to them; Athena, lite her whole body up, she shot a full blast at the Ninja, which hit him hard. He yelled loudly as he's turned into ashes the ectoplasmic dome disappeared, freeing them from it; Athena, used up a lot of energy.

She collapse to the ground and turned back to her human form; Maddie and Vlad, ran over to her they, made sure that she's not serious hurt which she's isn't. Danny, suck the ashes of the Ninja, into the Fenton thermos; Vlad, gently pick Athena, up from the ground; they walked back to the Fenton RV.

They came to the vehicle and got in it they drive back to Fentonworks; Vlad, hold Athena, all the way; Vlad's, got a proud looked in his eyes. Danny, Sam, and Tucker, had notice the looked in Vlad's eyes; they arrive at Fentonworks, they got out of the RV and went inside the house.

Jazz, saw them come in the living room she notice how rough that Athena, looks in Vlad's arms; "Jazz, could you bring the first aid kit up to Athena's, room", said Maddie to her. Maddie and Vlad, went upstairs to Athena's, room; Vlad, lay her down on her bed; Jazz, came in the room she handed the first aid kit to her.

She take it from her; Vlad, left Athena's, room he went down, stairs to the living room where Danny, Sam, and Tucker are at; Maddie and Jazz, clean and bandaged Athena's, wounds up. Maddie, cover Athena, up with her blanket; Jazz and Maddie, left Athena's, room and went, down stairs to the living room they came in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

They sat down on the couch; Vlad, gave Maddie, a suspicious looked "how come your, were not surprise about Athena, being half ghost?" he asked her. "I've known of Athena, being half ghost since she was eleven years old; I was visiting Luna, one day, when oh of a sudden we both hear a yell coming from Athena's room".

"We both ran to her room to see what the matter was we came in her room, and saw a gray wolf ghost standing in the middle of the room". "I was about to used one of my ghost weapons when Luna and I saw two white rings of light appeared one went up and the other went down". "They came to the middle of the body standing there where the wolf ghost, have been is Athena, whose got a scare looked on her face".

"She wanted to know what's happening to her Luna, and I knew that Athena, have gotting a special, gift I give them the proto ghost portal". "And a blue spandex suit; I thought that maybe some of the ghosts' in the Ghost Zone, that would help her which she did". "Luna, did the design on the suit", said Maddie, to them; they understand now why, Athena, try to go through the Fenton's, ghost portal.

The night that Vlad, came to stayed for the week; "what about her ghost name Wolfmoon?" Danny asked, Maddie, "Athena, came up with the name", she said to him. Maddie, called Sam's and Tucker's, parents she told them that they be staying the night; Vlad, Danny, Sam, and Tucker went upstairs.

Vlad, went in Athena's, room he sat down on the bed next to her he ran his left, hand through her hair he's got a smile on his face. And the same proud looked in his eyes he had earlier "I'm very of you, for what you did tonight", he said to her.

He stayed with her for a while; Danny, Sam, and Tucker went in Danny's, room they sat down on his bed. "I can't believe it that Athena, is half ghost", said Danny, to them "we're surprise too, about Athena, being half ghost", said Sam to Danny.

"Well, it explains why she asked me to find information about a ghost power, on my PDA", said Tucker, to them; just then time stop. Clockwork, appear he put a time medallion around their neck; they saw him "Clockwork!" they, said; "I got something's to show you three", he said to them.

Clockwork, made portal and he started time they went through it, they came out into Clockwork's Tower. He lead them to his viewing screen, "so what is these something's that you to show us?" Danny asked Clockwork. "To show you three Athena's, pass", he said to them they came in his viewing room, he press the button on top of his staff images appear on his screen.

Showing when Athena, was born; to the day she got her ghost powers; when her mother and Maddie, finding out about her. Powers; to her meeting Clockwork, for the time; to Clockwork, inducing to the ghost in a red cloak, for the first time to him teaching her to fight. And using her ghost powers; to when she was told that her mother had passed away; to her mother's funeral; "how did Luna, die?" Sam asked Clockwork.

"Luna, die from a drunk driver smashed straight into her car she, and the other driver die at the hospital that same day", said Clockwork to Sam. "Who's that ghost in the red cloak?" Tucker asked Clockwork, "his name is Rusty, he's her teacher and friend", he said to him. "What about Vlad, trying to turned Athena, evil?" Danny asked, Clockwork, "he won't, I've looked through every timeline".

"And I found nothing of Vlad, doing anything to make Athena, evil", said Clockwork, to Danny, "what's he doing right now?" Danny asked Clockwork. He press the button on his staff again his screen it show Vlad, in Athena's, room sitting on her bed next to her. And watching her for a while; Clockwork, press the top of his staff once more, the screen went blank; Clockwork, bring Danny, Sam, and Tucker back to Danny's room.

Clockwork, disappear from them; Sam, said goodnight to them she left Danny's, room and went in Jazz's, room; Vlad, had got up from her bed. He left her room and went in the guest room; everyone went to bed; the next day Athena, woke up and got up from her bed. She take the bandages off she got dress she left her room, and went down stairs to the living room where everyone is at.


	10. Chapter 10

She sat down on the couch; Danny, Sam, and Tucker came over to Athena, they told her, that Clockwork, show them her pass to them. Vlad, Maddie, and Jack have stopped talking to each other; Vlad, came over to the couch he stand in front of Athena.

She looked up at him; "Athena, you're going to stay here with the Fenton's, for a few days then you're going to pack all your things up". "Because you're coming to live with me", he said to her; Athena, got a shock looked on her face, "what I'm not living with you!" she yelled at Vlad. She got up from the couch fast and ran out of the room up the stairs, and into her room she lay down on her bed.

She couldn't believe that this is happening; back down in the living room Vlad, is really confuse to what just happen with Athena. "I thought that she would like to live with me", he said to them, "well she's doesn't she thinks you're going to use". "Her for your own gain Plasmius", said Danny, to Vlad; "she's just really shocked, about you telling her that she's moving to Wisconsin". "Sam, and I'll go talk to her", said Jazz, to Vlad, "thank you Jasmine, but I'll go talk to her, and to give her wolf back to her", said Vlad to Jazz.

Vlad, pick the small stuffed animal up from the coffee table he left the room, and went upstairs and into Athena's, room. He sat the stuffed animal down on the small table next to her; bed he sat down next to her on her bed. "Why did she have to go away and why leave me with you?" she asked, him "Athena, it was a bad car rack she didn't". "Want to leave you she loves you very much she's watching over you she's, very proud of you for doing the right things".

"And as for you living with me is what your mother wants me to, raise you not the Fenton's", he said to her. "I still don't trust you at all you're going to try anything to, used me as one of your minors' I just". "Want to protect people from getting hurt by evil ghosts", she said to him Vlad, understand that Athena wants to use her. Ghost powers for good like Daniel, does with his ghost powers; "Athena, I would never try anything like that to you", he said to her.

She sat up and looked at him "how can I be sure that you won't you, do not leave Danny, alone when he tells you he will not join you", she said to him. Vlad looked at her he saw Luna, in Athena, "I don't leave Daniel, alone is because I want him to be my apprentice". "And to get my revenge on Jack Fenton, for ruining my life, and stealing the woman I love, but I won't try anything". "To push you to be evil I just want to be a dad to you", he said to her, "why can't you leave the Fenton's, alone and be happy for them?" she asked him.

"Cause I'm jealous of what they have that's why I can't leave them alone, or be happy for them; I'll be back for you this Friday", he said to her. Vlad, got up from her bed and left her room, and Fentonworks he went back to his mansion in Wisconsin to fix up a room for Athena.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker came upstairs into Danny's, room; Athena, had hear and smell them she got up from her bed she left her room. She walk down the hall to Danny's, room she went inside his room; they saw her come in the room "hey, Athena", they said to her. "Hey, Sam, Danny, Tucker", she said to them; Athena, sat down on Danny's, bed she told them what she and Vlad, said to each other.

"Clockwork, was right about Vlad, not trying anything on you to make you evil", said Sam, to Athena, "that's wise Clockwork, for you", she said to her. Athena, had notice that Danny, is giving her an angry glare she knew why he was doing that, to her she narrowed her eyes angrily at him.

"Listen here Danny Fenton, I may be Vlad Masters, daughter, but I'm nothing like him at all!" she; said to him; Athena, got up from Danny's, bed and left his room. She went back to her room she sat down on her bed; back in Danny's, room "that was mean of you Danny!" said, Sam to him. She got up from his bed and left his room; "man, that wasn't nice", said Tucker, to Danny; Sam, came in Athena's room.

She looked up and saw her standing there in front of her; "are you all right?" she asked, her "yes, I'm fine I just don't know what I've did". "To make Danny, angry at me", she said to her "Danny's, not angry at you he's annoy about Vlad, always being in his life all the time", she said to her.


	11. Chapter 11

"I really don't want to go live with Vlad, I want to stay here with, the Fenton's, and I come to think of you, Danny, Tucker, and Jazz as my friends", she said to her. "Well, Athena, we think of you as a friend too", said Danny, to Athena; he and Tucker, came in her room.

"I want an apologize to you for giving you that angry glare at you, earlier it just that Vlad, and I are archenemies". "He's always plotting something that involves me, my family, and friends Plasmius, may try to use, you in any of his schemes to get me to be on his side", said Danny to Athena. "I totally understand about you and him, but if he even try to make, me to help him to get you to be his I would, so turned into my ghost form".

"And fly so fast and far away from Vlad, he wouldn't know where to looked, for me anywhere on earth or the Ghost Zone", said Athena to Danny. They laughed about what Athena, just said to them; a bit later Danny, Sam, and Tucker left Athena's room. They went back to Danny's, room; Athena, pick her book up from the table, next to her bed she read for a while; later Sam and Tucker, left Danny's room.

And Fentonworks and went home; Wednesday Athena, Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Jazz have a day of fun. They went to the movies, the mall, the amusement park, and the Nasty Burger; the next day Athena, packed all her things up she made sure that she didn't miss anything. Which she didn't; tomorrow Athena, will be leaving the Fenton's; they had pizza, for dinner after they watched two movies.

Later they went to bed; in the morning Athena, woke up and got out of bed, and got dress she garb her book bag off the desk she left the room. She went down stairs and came in the kitchen where everyone's at; she sat down next to Jazz; they eat breakfast after Jack, wanted to show Vlad, his new ghost invention. Jack, went ahead of him Vlad, was about to go down the stairs to the Fenton's, lab when a blue ectoblast hit his belt.

Which broke his belt his pants fell down to the floor; everyone bust out laughing at this; Vlad, pulled his pants up he glare at Athena. "So you're the one whom did this to be!" he, said to Athena, "I sure did the time, I was annoy at you this time I did it to be funny", she said to him. Vlad, raise an eyebrow at Athena; he went down stairs to see what Jack, wanted to show him; "V-man, this is the Fenton Extraction it takes away the powers of the ghost". "I'm going used it on that ghost boy", he said to him "well, Jack, good luck with hunting, the ghost boy", he said to him they left the lab and went upstairs.

While their down in the lab; Maddie, and the kids clean up and then after they, went in the living room; Jack and Vlad, came in the room. Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker had written on a piece of paper; Danny, came over to Athena, he handed it to her; "what is this?" she asked him. "Me, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker wrote our e-mail addresses on it, so you can write to us when you want to", said Danny, to Athena; she put the paper in her bag.

She pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her bag she wrote her e-mail address on it; she put the pen back in her bag she handed the paper to Danny. "This is my e-mail address, so you, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker can write to me anything you guys want to", she said to him; Vlad, came over to them. "Are you ready to go?" Vlad asked, Athena, "I guess so", she said tom; she thank Maddie and Jack, for everything she said good-bye to them.

Vlad and Athena left the living room and the house they got in the limo; the vehicle drive away from Fentonworks they arrive at the airport. They got out of the vehicle they got on Vlad's, private jet the plane take off after a while, or so they enter Wisconsin the plane landed at the airport. They got off the jet they got in Vlad's, limo the vehicle drive, away from the airport they arrive at Vlad's mansion.

The limo stop in the driveway; they got out of the limo; Vlad, unlock the front door, they went inside the mansion; Athena, notice all the Packers memorabilia. In the front hall; they went upstairs he led her to her new room, they went down a hall to the right; he open the door they went in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Athena, couldn't believe how big her new room is; she had notice that the boxes, with her things in them are in the room. Vlad, saw the looked on Athena's, face when she saw her room; he's glad that she likes her room; "you got a walked in closet on the left, and a bathroom on the right". "Side of the right side of the room; I'll let you get settle in I'll see you at dinner which is at six", he said to her; he left her room.

He went down stairs and into his study to do some paperwork; Athena looked around the room the walls are painted turquoise a tan sleigh bed. Up against the middle wall the pillowcase, blanket, and sheet are rainbow tie-dye a small table next to the bed a stained glass lamp. Sitting on it across the room is a big bookcase up against the middle wall next to it, is a big wooden desk with a computer sitting on it; Athena, unpacked her things.

She put her picture of her and her mother, the small wolf stuffed animal, and clock on the small table; she put all her books in the bookcase. She put all her art supplies in the drawers of the desk; she put all her clothes in the closet; she made sure that she didn't miss anything which she did not. After she left her room she looked around the mansion for a while; Vlad, had gone down to his lab to work on some, experiments; Skulker, came for some parts for his suit.

"So did you find out what that blur was?" he asked, him "yes, I did Skulker, it was a female ghost". "That looks like a gray wolf she's half ghost like Daniel, and I and she's also my daughter, she came to live with me today", he said to him. "So she is the one with the yellow eyes that the whole Ghost Zone been talking about", he said to him; "of course, she is Skulker!" he, said to him; Skulker, got his parts and left Vlad's lab.

He went back to his home in the Ghost Zone; Vlad, went up to his study he was about to head, out of his study when Athena, came in the room. He looked at his watch it said six o'clock "it's time for dinner!" he, said to her; they left the room, they walked to the dining room they came in the room. And sat down at the long wooden table dinner is serve; "do you have a ghost portal?" she asked, him "yes, I do it's in my lab".

"That's under my study to get to it you have to pulled the right gold football down, on the mantel of the fireplace in my study", he said to her. "Why doesn't that surprise me that you have a secret lab", she said to him; they ate their dinner after they left the dining room. Athena, went up to her room she sat down at her desk she got on the internet, she wrote to Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to tell them. That she made it to Wisconsin safe in one piece and Vlad, is being good to her she got off the internet, she got up from the desk chair.

She grab one of her books from the bookcase she laid, down on her bed she read for a while. Vlad, went back in his study to do some more paperwork, and make some business calls. The next day Vlad, was walking to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, when he hear music coming from his music room.

He came in the room and saw Athena, at his piano playing, it he's very surprise by this "Athena!" she hear. She stop playing she turned around and saw him standing not far from her "I, didn't know that you can play the piano?" he said to her. "Well; of course, I can mom let me take piano lessons when I was seven", she said to him, she turned back around and started playing again.

Vlad, stay there for a while and listen to her played a bit later he left the room he, went to the kitchen and made his tea he left the room. He went in the first room library to read for a while; Athena, have stop playing the piano she turned, into her ghost form she phase through the floor. She phase out into Vlad's, secret lab she fly fast through Vlad's, ghost portal, into the Ghost Zone she fly to Rusty's, cave she came to his cave.

She slowed down and went inside she came in the parlor, and saw Rusty and Clockwork, sitting in the purple and red armchairs. They saw her; she sat down in the black armchair "I got a new ghost power!' she, said to them "we know that you do". "We were watching everything that happen that Saturday in my tower, I knew that you would get that power", said Clockwork to Wolfmoon.

"I'll teach you how to control and used this power", said Rusty, to Wolfmoon, lite his hands up; "I didn't know that you have the same power". "As I do!" she, said to Rusty, "I have this power ever since I been a ghost", he said to her; Clockwork, got up from the armchair; "you're not staying?" Rusty asked him. "No, the Observants need me to do something that, they can't do on their own", he said to them.

They hear the irritation in his voice when he said that to them; Clockwork, left the cave; Rusty and Wolfmoon, got up from the armchairs. They went in his training room he taught her how to use this power without losing, a lot of energy, to aim it, and forming it into any shape. After they went back in his parlor they sat down the armchairs; "so how's it going with Plasmius?" he asked her.

"It's going good with him he's being good to me he's not trying anything, to make me his evil minion", she to him. "Well that's good to know that's he's being good to you, but I that if he did do anything you wouldn't let him". "You're stronger than him because of your pure heart and spirit which makes you very dangerous", he said to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Wolfmoon, got up from the armchair and left Rusty's, cave she, fly back to Vlad's, ghost portal she out through it. She phase up through the ceiling she phase out into her room she turned, back to her human form she sat down at her desk. She draw for a while; Vlad, wanted to enrolled Athena, at Madison Private School, but she wouldn't let him send he to a snob school.

So he enrolled her at Madison Junior High School; Athena, made some friends, who like her for who she is not because she's Vlad Masters daughter. She's doing really well in her classes; she would call Maddie, to talked, and ask her for advice on things that nobody else could help her with.

She, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz would e-mail each other; she warned them, when Vlad, was scheming something that involves them. She went to Rusty, for help with her ghost powers; Clockwork, still keeps watch over her she would visit him sometimes.

She came to trust Vlad, to called Vlad, dad; Vlad, Maddie, and Jack are very proud of anything, that Athena, does; three years later she started high school. Four years later Athena, graduate from high school; she started college she, major in art; four years later she graduate from college. Athena, become a famous artist; she still protects the people of the city, from being harm by any evil ghosts that try to hurt anyone.


End file.
